haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Hare Hare Yukai
Hare Hare Yukai (ハレ晴レユカイ) (Sunny, Sunny Happiness) is the ending theme to the first season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The song is performed in Japanese by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yūko Gotō, the respective voices of the characters Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina from the series. Also in each character song single, the voice actors sing their character's own version of Hare Hare Yukai, with lyric changes and sometimes rhythm and instrument changes. Out of all of the contributions made by the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise, the dance that comes with the song at the end of every episode of the first season has become a cultural phenomenon in Japan. In anime conventions, it's never surprising to see at least one group of 3-5 people doing the dance with the Hare Hare Yukai song in the background. In a handful of expos, characters ranging from Darth Vader to Optimus Prime danced alongside Haruhi cosplayers. And in an even rarer occurrence, dozens of people participated in a number of Hare Hare Yukai dances all over Japan. The dance's impact can be seen in many references on the internet. In the game League of Legends, each champion has a different dance (seen by typing /d in game). One character, Ezreal, performs a short section of the Hare Hare Yukai dance. In the game Overwatch, for its Anniversary event each character was given a new dance emote. The character Mei performs the dance as well with the emote called Sunny Dance. The choreography for this dance is not easy, but with practice it is achievable, as seen in many videos. Lyrics Romaji = Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne Waku-waku shitai to negai-nagara sugoshiteta yo Kanaete kureta no wa dare na no? Jikan no hate made Boooon!! WAAPU de RUUPU na kono omoi wa Nani mo ka mo wo makikonda souzou de asobou Aru hareta hi no koto Mahou ijou no yukai ga Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou ja nai wa Ashita mata au toki warai-nagara HAMINGU Ureshisa wo atsumeyou Kantan nan da yo konna no Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite Ookina yume yume suki deshou? Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai Sore demo hitotsu dake wakaru yo Kira-kira hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazaru Hoshi-tachi ga kibou wo kureru to Jikan ni norou yo Byuuuuun! CHIIPU de KUURU na toshigoro da mon Samishigatcha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete Te to te wo tsunaidara Mukau toko muteki desho Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no Ue dake mite iru to namida mo kawaichau "Kawaritai!" Kokoro kara Tsuyoku omou hodo tsutawaru Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hito mo oide yo Doki-doki suru deshou? Boooon!! WAAPU de RUUPU na kono omoi wa Nani mo ka mo wo makikonda souzou de asobou Aru hareta hi no koto Mahou ijou no yukai ga Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou ja nai wa Ashita mata au toki warai-nagara HAMINGU Ureshisa wo atsumeyou Kantan nan da yo konna no Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite Ookina yume yume suki deshou? |-| English Translation = If we can map out all of Earth's mysteries, We will be able to go to any place we want. We spent our lives with anticipations and hopes, But who is the one that grants them? Until the end of time, Boooon!! With a warp, this looping feeling Swirls everything together and plays around with them. On a particular sunny day, A happiness greater than magic Will pour down endlessly. It's not impossible! When we meet again tomorrow, we'll laugh and hum a tune. Let's collect all the happiness, It's easy, there's nothing to it Chase after them and try to catch them, You love big dreams, right? Anything is possible in the future where nothing is certain, But I know that one thing is for sure. Hanging above the thick clouds and shining brightly, The stars will give me hope, I know it. Let's ride time, Byuuuuun!! I'm at the cheap and cool age, Please let me express my loneliness and shyness sometimes. If we hold our hands together, We'll be invincible at our destination. Nothing is impossible in these sparkling eyes. Just look up and the tears will dry. "I want to change!" Shout from the bottom of your heart and it'll be heard. Break off running and leave the others behind. Your heart is beating fast, right? Boooon!! With a warp, this looping feeling Swirls everything together and plays around with them. On a particular sunny day, A happiness greater than magic Will pour down endlessly. It's not impossible! When we meet again tomorrow, we'll laugh and hum a tune. Let's collect all the happiness, It's easy, there's nothing to it Chase after them and try to catch them, You love big dreams, right? |-| Japanese Lyrics = ナゾナゾみたいに地球儀を解き明かしたら みんなでどこまでも行けるね ワクワクしたいと願いながら過ごしてたよ かなえてくれたのは誰なの？ 時間の果てまでBoooon!! ワープでループなこの想いは 何もかもを巻き込んだ想像で遊ぼう アル晴レタ日ノ事 魔法以上のユカイが 限りなく降りそそぐ　不可能じゃないわ 明日また会うとき　笑いながらハミング 嬉しさを集めよう カンタンなんだよ　こ・ん・な・の 追いかけてね　つかまえてみて おおきな夢＆夢　スキでしょう？ イロイロ予想が出来そうで出来ないミライ それでもひとつだけわかるよ キラキラ光って　厚い雲の上を飾る 星たちが希望をくれると 時間に乗ろうよByuuuuun!! チープでクールな年頃だもん さみしがっちゃ恥ずかしいよなんてね　言わせて 手と手をつないだら 向かうトコ無敵でしょ 輝いた瞳には　不可能がないの 上だけ見ていると　涙もかわいちゃう 「変わりたい！」 ココロから強く思うほど　つ・た・わ・る 走り出すよ　後ろの人もおいでよ ドキドキッ するでしょう？ Boooon!! ワープでループなこの想いは 何もかもを巻き込んだ想像で遊ぼう アル晴レタ日ノ事 魔法以上のユカイが 限りなく降りそそぐ　不可能じゃないわ 明日また会うとき　笑いながらハミング 嬉しさを集めよう カンタンなんだよ　こ・ん・な・の 追いかけてね　つかまえてみて おおきな夢＆夢　スキでしょう？ Videos Live Versions https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltRvtL00vLU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sM7J5wwDaSs https://vimeo.com/278894850 at Anisong World Matsuri 2017]] Character Versions In Universe In Sound Around, there are hints that Haruhi created the dance. Category:Music